Nolan Sirvard
|signature skill= Lightning Manipulation |weapons= White Mask (白マスク, Shiro Masuku) }} Nolan Sirvard (ノーランサーハーバード, Nōran Sahābādo) is an Independent Mage, just recently obtaining the status of S-Class, being coerced into perfoming the S-Class trial, by _____. He takes taking nearly any job request that may be represented before him, because of this, he well known throughout Fiore. He is known throughout Fiore as the Lightning Harbinger (雷光前兆, Zenchou Raikou), for his exceptional usage of Lightning Magic, and is currently known as one of the greatest users of the aforementioned magic. He is also known as known as the former student of the infamous being known as, ______. Appearance Nolan is young man possessing a great physique, and muscular build in particular, having overall, well defined muscularity, gained through the years of conditioned himself, and combat experience. His musculature is greatly heightened by his great physical stature, standing at an considerable 6 feet. Nolan has relatively pale skin complexion, giving Nolan a somewhat dull appearance. He possesses solid black hair, which generally seen cropped, falling down just to his neck, and obscures his entire forehead. It has been noted by many, that Nolan is quite the handsome man. Nolan has recently grown a very thin facial hair, initiating from his sideburns, traveling down his angular chin, and has a notable mustache, adding to his virile features. His eyes are brown, but his eyes are very dark shade of brown, and thus his eyes are occasionally mistaken for black eyes. It should be noted that his eyes emit a peculiar blue glow, which is said to express his killer intent. He generally seen with calm expression on his face, and half-way open eyes. His attire is would be expected akin to that of dark mage, or a mercenary of sorts, having a very dark, and uncanny appearance. For his mission oriented attire, Nolan dons simple black trench-coat, extending down to his calves. The coat itself possesses a green in-seam, solely composed of the aforementioned color. Underneath the jacket, Nolan wears a form-fitted black muscle shirt, causing his muscularity to become more evident. lastly he wears a pair of black cargo pants, and black combat boots, and dons black gloves. Because to doesn't possess a the ability to ; mostly likely because he doesn't desire to learn the magic, he compensates for this by wearing a decorative white mask, hiding his identity completely. In serious times of war, Nolan dons an full body armor, peculiar in appearance... Personality Nolan Relationships History Birth Training with the Demon Equipment Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō lit. Various Lightning Magic): an Elemental Caster-Type magic, revolving around the usage of lightning. One of the only magic utilized by that's, primarily used for offensive purposes. As one of the few magic within his arsenal, Nolan is an exceptionally talented mage, as expected. He is renowned throughout Fiore as one of the greatest users of the said magic within Earth-Land, and because of his mastery over the aforementioned magic, he is known as the Lightning Harbinger (雷光前兆, Zenchou Raikou). Nolan use initial usage of the magic began after being struck by lightning spell from a powerful dark mage, as the lightning flowed throughout Nolan's body, the lightning quickly triggered his magical power, subsequently allowing him to redirect the lightning bolt back at the dark mage, killing the dark mage that struck Nolan with the the lightning attack. After that instance, Nolan avoided all notion of obtaining an assortment of other magic, in order to bolster his innate skill over lightning magic. Nolan can employ his lightning with incredible great ease, easily overwhelming his opponents with the sheer power of his lightning. He is virtually immune to all electricity, even those who attempt to employ lightning-based slayer magic against him, albeit with difficulty. He is capable of redirecting all lightning that comes in contact with his being, even using the foreign lightning to empower his own spells. He can utilize spell to even increase his physical capabilities, and his healing abilities. It is even to an extent of him being able to control the density of his lightning, by essentially altering the flow of magic particles, thus creating various constructs, akin to that of molding magic. *'Lightning Nerve Infusion' (電光の神経注入, Denkō no Shinkei Chūnyū): a special Lightning Magic spell which is activated by infusing the user's nerve endings with electricity, rapidly increasing their motor abilities, and even gaining a increased healing factor. This results in an phenomenal increase in speed in both their movements and reactions, enabling them to move so quickly, that they seem to teleport, and some of the blows that they deal out are not even seen by the naked eye. Additionally, this spell not only increases the user's speed, but their strength and durability, granting them a large boost all across the board; to the point that it seems that the speed is a "super mode" of sorts; or at least approaching that level of power. *'Ocular Lightning' (アイ雷光, Ai Raikou): A spell of Nolan's own creation. A peculiar spell for a lightning magic practitioner, as one does not utilize lightning through their eyes. A spell that mimics the properties of Eye Magic, a magic this spell is often mistaken for. It is evident that Nolan possess great mastery of lightning, as has he the ocular prowess to project lightning through his eyes. The concept for the spell came to mind after having his body completely immobilized, and a way to use his lightning without the use of a gesture. Similar to the concept of Lightning-Make, Nolan compresses the Eternano existing within his eyes, and subsequently transforming into the respective element, and then pushing it outward, projecting it in a linear path, in the form of a laser-like beam of compressed lightning. Nolan can control the trajectory of the unorthodox spell, with incredible ease, despite its extreme complexity. *'Ophidian' (蛇, Hebi): An extremely powerful Lightning Magic spell; when discharging multiple surges of lightning, the user takes control of the lightning, forcing it to converge together and manifest an enormous snake of lighting instantly; the snake towers over many structures; and due to its size, it is near impossible to avoid the Lightning Serpent when it attacks; making it incredibly dangerous. Because the lightning delivers a powerful blow whenever it comes into contact with the opponent, to prevent constant and unnecessary catastrophe, the serpent hardens its exterior and cools the magical particles at its surface, tempering the exterior of the large lightning construct. By doing this, the serpent can move freely and come into contact with an object without exploding into a massive lightning discharge. The immense size of the Lightning Serpent enables it to easily get in a position in which the opponent cannot escape the resulting dispersion of lighting such as by constricting the attacker. Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Main Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Human